Leader of Cow
Leader of Cow is a 2021 animated / action-animated action and adventure action / action action film, produced by Plantinum Dunes, Splashinis Feature Animation, Screen Australia , Screen NSW and Marza Animation Planet, and distributed by Paramount Pictures through United International Pictures. The film is directed by Alex Kurtzman and written by Ken Schretzmann. The film is produced by Michael Bay, Andrew Form and Brad Fuller and was produced by Becky Marsh, Joe Macken, Dave Gertmaner, Joey Hackerman, Bob Andersen and his twin brother Logan Andersen. The film was originally released on May 19, 2023 in the United States and on May 26, 2023 in Australia. This is the first Splashinis Extended Universe film to be made in Australia. The international versions were similar to that Wall-E. Plot The film's plot was splitted into two versons internationally: the US version as a Backyardigans episode Los Galacticos, and the Australian version as a similar to that Wall-E. US version The band thinks they have spotted their new tour bus and get inside the "bus". Pablo tells the others that it does not look like a normal tour bus. He presses a button, and appears outside of the "bus". They hit the button again, bringing him back inside the bus. Tyrone activates the vehicle. It flies off, revealing their real tour bus behind it. The band notices that they are flying and realize that they are not in a tour bus. They are in a spaceship. The ship pilots them into outerspace. The three band members are petrified. Meanwhile, two Googor aliens, Gooniqua and Goostin, are searching space for objects to cover in goo. They sing "We Love Goo" as they explain how they love "gooing" things. They spot Pablo, Tyrone and Tasha in the spaceship, flying toward them, and think that perhaps they are trying to stop them. They make a contact with the band, demanding to know who they are. The band tells the Googors they are from Earth. The Googors gasp, warn the band not to get any closer, otherwise they'll be gooed. The band is scared, but in an attempt to turn the ship away - they head in the direction of the Googors. The Googors respond by covering the spaceship windshield with goo. Gooniqua and Goostin taunt the band, telling them that now they are going to goo their planet Earth. The band is confused. Pablo lowers his head in despair, and by chance - presses the switch that activates the windshield wipers. The goo is wiped off, but... the band is horrified to see that they are heading for the sun! Luckily, Tyrone presses the right button that makes the ship stop and turn around. Tyrone tells the others that if they are going to save Earth, they must learn to control the spaceship and stop the Googors. They sing "Pushing Every Button" as they find out what every button and control in the ship does. The aliens see the ship spinning around and think the band is retreating. They laugh and goo a meteor. The three band members are satisfied after they have learned what every button does. They tell the Googors to "bring it on". The Googors try to goo them, but Tyrone dodges every shot. After shooting a 'goo pie' at the band members, Goostin and Gooniqua prepare a giant goo bubble to be launched toward planet Earth. After shaking the goo off their spaceship, Tyrone accelerates the ship's speed and commands the band to turn the ship, after passing the goo bubble. Pablo activates the shield, and the goo bubble rebounds off the spaceship, and heads straight toward the Googors' ship. It splats on the ship, making it spin out of control. Goostin and Gooniqua scream. Before their ship crashes into a nearby moon, Tyrone teleports them out of their ship and into theirs. The Googors thank Los Galacticos and are brought to Earth. The five sing "Earth Es Muy Bueno" as they describe how wonderful Earth is. Tyrone compliments the Googors' singing, and offers them to join their Mariachi band. Goostin and Gooniqua accept. Goostin then notices the real Los Galacticos tour bus and asks about it. "Wait a minute... If this is your bus, whose is that?" The band members suddenly realize that they boarded the wrong bus. Three female aliens appear and ask Los Galacticos for their autograph. They see the ship that the band piloted and enter it. They wave goodbye and zip into space. "This has been a strange day" said Pablo. Australian version The Australian version of the film's plot is similar to that Wall-E, taking place after the Galacticos band were handled the secure. There are eighty living human Australians between 3 and 70 years old locked in a battleship of Captain Manerta who leaves Goostin in the land called Syndey, Australia. Goostin wanted to work in the work of the adventures, but when a shadow of the red circle fuses with the others, Gooustin retires to the battleship of distribution, when they found Gooniqua. Both meet and become best friends without divorce, until they take off in space instead, where Goostin and Gooniqua find a man-bound warship. Several humans prepared to save the life of a city enclosed within the battleship where Gooustin discovered the cut and long of Gooniqua, where Goostin helped to arrange the adventure. Gooustin and Gooniqua also agreed to bring several humans back to earth by putting the plant or something happy in a secure stuck object. Several humans, the captain and the makeup roles are the recurring characters of the film, which will be lived in Australia. The world is modeled in the creation of ianxboxone by Project Spark. Cast Main Characters Ken Schretzmann as Goostin, a Googor alien and the partner of Gooniqua, and Gooniqua, a Googor alien played by Uniqua. She is Goostin's partner and had previously loved covering things in goo. Nolan North as Shrinking Space Officer Tasha, Gooniqua and Goostin's tiny best friend, and a climb of foreign contamintant, which causes the space officer to shrinked down. Secondary Characters Toby Kebbell as Captain Manerta, an Australian live-action human captain who drives and owns the entire battleship, Nick Thurston as Track, an Australian pilot thing who tries to threat against Captain Manerta and Googors. Nicky Jones as Metro Roles, the several 39 roles of sixty Backyardigans episodes appeared in the film. Mike Fisher as Australian Humans, the 90 3-to-70-year-old several humans. Michael Gough as The Unknown, an unknown character that is set to go. Production Beginning In early 2021, Splashinis Extended Universe announced that it purchased the film rights of The Galactics to create a spin-off for the episode The Backyardigans Galactics, which takes place after the band manages a safe position. In mid-2021, it was announced that they hired Plantinum Dunes co-founders, Michael Bay, Andrew Form and Brad Fuller to produce the film, with Alex Kurtzman is the director of the film and Ken Schretzmann is the writer of the film. This is an animated and live action movie similar to Wall-E designed and animated by Guru Studio and Nitrogen Studios Canada. Filming The filming took place between the beginning of 2022 and the end of 2024 in Syndey, Australia, through a new modeled world created by ianxboxone for Project Spark. The film was filmed in Syndey, Australia, through the new planned world of ianxboxone from Project Spark. The many songs and scores of Mark Mothersbaugh in The Lego Movie were presented at the scene of the band factory of Mark Mothersbaugh. Casting At the end of 2021, it was announced that the writer of the film, Ken Schretzmann, hired the voice of the two foreigners of Googor, Goostin and Gooniqua, with Toby Kebbell expressing the captain of the ship of locked war. By mid-2022, it was announced that David Ian Salter would express Captain Paul and Captain Uniqua. Release Theatrical release The release date of the film was announced for May 19, 2023 for the United States, while the Australian release date of May 26, 2023 was announced. The film was distributed by United International Pictures in Australia, Brazil, France, Ireland, Mexico, New Zealand, Russia and the United Kingdom. Marketing Several linked products were only launched in Australia, Brazil, France, Ireland, Mexico, New Zealand, Russia and the United Kingdom from May 19 to June 6 during the 2023 season. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on August 5, 2023 by Paramount Home Entertainment in the United States, and on August 10, 2023 in Australia. The Mexican version was released by Paramount Home Entertainment Mexico on August 20, 2023. Music The cinematographic score of the film was composed by Thomas Newman, whereas the score of the several scenes of the film was composed by John Powell. Kelhani's song, "Let Me Live," will be featured in the film's music video and the film's several trailers, while Peter Gabriel's song, "Down to Earth," will be featured in the final credits of the film. It is also made by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. A track of Harry Gregson-Williams and Tom Howe, named Bronze Attack, was featured in the axom ship scene of the Australian version. See also * Splashinis Extended Universe Category:Films Category:2023 films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Live-action films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Plantinum Dunes films Category:Films produced by Andrew Form Category:Films produced by Brad Fuller Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Splashinis Extended Universe films Category:Films composed by Thomas Newman Category:Films composed by John Powell